Take A Chance
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Seth Rollins finally takes a chance and goes after what he wants. Slash.


**A/N: I'm struggling with writing like I never have before and I've had some epic battles with writer's block.**

**This idea for this fic popped into my head though and I just _had _to write it.**

**I have this weird obsession with Seth lately and I dreamed about this pairing so that's how it came to be.**

**Please excuse the extremely lame title. **

**I made Dean Ambrose such an ass in this fic and it was actually kind of fun to write.**

**Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned John or Seth, I'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

**Take A Chance**

* * *

When Seth found out that The Shield would be attacking John Cena, he felt ambivalent. Part of him was excited because he would actually get to _touch _John, but he was worried about something going wrong. Dean and Roman would probably never intentionally hurt anyone, but they weren't always cautious. Sometimes, the adrenaline really got to them.

"Try not to hurt him," Seth requests.

Dean laughs. "We'll be sure not to harm your precious _Cena_."

"I'm serious! I know you don't like him because of my feelings for him, but―"

"You _actually_ think that you have a shot with John Cena of all people? He just broke up with fucking Randy Orton not too long ago! Besides, you're just a cute little twink with a patch of blonde in your hair. What do you think makes _you_ so damn special?" Dean taunts.

"Enough! We go out there and we do our jobs. Cena won't get hurt, so just relax Seth," Roman assures him.

Roman is the reluctant mediator between Dean and Seth. There's been some obvious tension between the trio since Seth has repeatedly turned down Dean's advances. Roman is unfairly caught in the middle and he hates the feeling of having to practically pick a side in all of their fights. He shoots them one last intimidating look before it's time for their scheduled attack on John Cena.

* * *

Seth is absolutely fucking livid after the segment! Dean's attack on John Cena may have looked normal, innocent, and great for TV, but it was actually very vicious and violent. Seth wants to tear Dean a new one or hurt him, but he decides to go check on John instead. He walks to John Cena's private locker room and faintly knocks on the door.

"Come in!" John calls.

Seth turns the knob with nervous, shaky hands and he walks inside the room. John is shirtless and still a little bit sweaty from his match. It takes all of Seth's self-control not to drool and reach out to touch. John shoots him a surprised look and Seth realizes that Cena is probably wondering what he wants. He bites his lip and takes a deep breath before talking.

"I want to apologize and make sure that you're feeling ok," Seth explains.

"I'm fine, kid. Why are you apologizing?" Cena wants to know.

"It's my fault that Dean was so rough on you. He was really trying to hurt you," Seth answers.

"I got that vibe from him. I'm ok, though. Once you've been in this business for a while, you learn how to take a good pounding," John replies suggestively.

Seth blushes. "Um . . ."

"So, why did you really come in here?" John is anxious to know.

"Because I like you and―"

John cuts off his sentence with a slow, sensual kiss. Cena moans at the sweet taste. Seth literally gets weak in the knees and he has to hold on to John's strong arms in order to keep his balance. John smiles brightly at the obvious effect that he has on Seth and he caresses his cheek delicately. Seth's skin tingles at the soft, brief touch from Cena.

"Do you want to come back to my hotel room with me?" John offers.

Seth just nods because he's shocked speechless. He's had a crush on John for a long time and he can't believe that he actually has a chance to be with him! Seth has to go get his things from his locker room, so he asks John if he'll wait on him. Cena promises that he'll wait and Seth quickly retreats. Dean is coming out of the shower when he sees Seth hastily packing his bag.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Dean questions.

Seth grins. "I'm going back to John's room."

"Wow. I heard rumors that before Cena got with Orton that he was a slut. I didn't know that _you_ were, too. Come on, Seth, think about it. Do you think that you're the only rookie that he's ever fucked? He's going to chew you up and spit you right back out. Once again, you're not special. You're just a cheap fuck to him," Dean harshly tells him.

"I'm sorry that things didn't work out between us, I really am, Dean. My rejection has clearly made you hostile," Seth points out before he leaves.

True to his word, John is still in his locker room waiting when Seth makes it back. Cena makes sure that Seth has everything before they walk out to the mostly deserted parking lot. Cena grabs both of their bags and puts them into the back seat. He then turns up the radio and Seth is quiet during the whole ride to the hotel. When they make it to his room, Cena notices the sad look in Seth's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Cena asks.

"Do you think that I'm a slut?" Seth blurts out.

"What? Of course, I don't think that," John remarks honestly.

"I just don't want you to think that I―"

Cena interrupts him. "I think that you're cute and that you're sweet. I also think that you have guts for going after me."

Although all of Dean's hurtful words are in the back of his head, Seth tries to ignore them. John sits on the edge of the bed as he takes off his shoes and socks. Seth watches in awe as Cena starts to undress in such a sexy way. He's pretty sure that John missed his calling as a stripper. Cena leaves his tight black pair of boxer briefs on and then he winks at Seth.

"Your turn," John demands.

Seth's shoes and socks are already removed, so he slowly takes his shirt off. He's not nearly as buff as John or John's ex, Randy, so he's feeling slightly insecure. He gets rid of his jeans and he's wearing a pair of red boxer briefs. John licks his lips at the sight of Seth's nearly nude body before he picks him up and gently tosses him onto the middle of the bed. Seth grunts in pleasure at being manhandled. John straddles his slim hips and leans down to kiss Seth again. Cena easily dominates the kiss and leaves Seth breathless.

"Your mouth is amazing," Seth compliments.

John smiles at the praise as he starts kissing down Seth's lean body. When Cena reaches the waist band of his underwear, he skillfully pulls them down with just his teeth. Both men groan when Seth's cock is finally released. There are already a few clear droplets of pre-cum forming at the tip and John licks them away effortlessly. Seth is already in heaven and it's only been about 2 minutes.

"J-John, I can't . . . I can't hold off," Seth warns.

Seth is embarrassed that he's going to cum so quickly, but John loves that he can get him so worked up. Seth's dark eyes roll into the back of his head and he cries out John's name as he shoots down his throat. Cena moans as he swallows every last drop. Seth wraps his long arms around John's neck and John is surprised when he brushes their lips together. Seth doesn't care that he can taste himself, because he can still taste John.

"Sorry that it happened so quickly," Seth whispers with an adorable blush on his face.

"No need to apologize, Seth," John tells him with a reassuring smile.

"I can make it up to you if you let me. I can show you how awesome _my_ mouth is," Seth proposes.

"That's a tempting offer, but I'd much rather bury my cock somewhere else right now," Cena crudely states.

John starts to remove his underwear, but Seth stops him because he wants to do it. He slowly pulls down the tight black fabric and Seth realizes that he's never anticipated anything more in his life. Seth curses under his breath when he looks at the sheer size of Cena's cock; it's equal parts long and thick. He hasn't had many partners, so he's a little scared. John immediately picks up on Seth's emotions.

"I'm going to prep you and go as slowly as I have to, so that I won't hurt you," John promises.

"Ok," Seth replies shakily.

Cena goes over to his bag so that he can gather the lube and a condom. He squirts a little bit of the slightly sticky substance into his hands. John rubs his hands together to warm the lube. Cena notices that Seth still looks a bit scared so he takes one of his damp hands and slowly starts to jerk him off. Once Seth is writhing and moaning, he slides a slick finger inside his tight entrance.

"Is that just _one _of your fingers?" Seth shrieks.

John laughs. "Yeah. I'm big _everywhere._"

John gets into a nice rhythm of massaging Seth's cock and adding more fingers. Cena bends his 3 fingers slightly and pushes them in just far enough to reach Seth's prostate. Seth's body twitches at the extremely pleasurable sensation and he's dangerously close to having another orgasm. He wipes the sweat from his forehead and gently removes Cena's fingers.

"Are you ready?" John checks.

"I think so," Seth comments.

John opens the condom and puts it on expertly. He spreads Seth's legs just a little bit wider before he gets in between them. He watches Seth's facial expressions for any signs of pain as he begins to enter him. Seth takes a deep breath at the intrusion, but he doesn't stop Cena. John takes a small pause to let Seth get accustomed to his size. Cena makes a gentle thrust and the pleasure overrides the discomfort that Seth is feeling. John starts a leisurely, unhurried pace and Seth is grateful for it.

"Mmm, Johnny, you feel so fucking good," Seth groans.

Cena looks at the peaceful, satisfied look on Seth's face and it's one of the most beautiful things that he's ever seen. Seth digs his semi-sharp nails into John's broad back when he changes the angle and speed of his movements. John's back is bleeding a little from the shallow cuts Seth's nails created and the slight pain is a turn on. Cena lets out a pleased groan when Seth continues to claw at his skin.

"Shit, Seth! Keep doing that!" John encourages.

Seth's dick is caught between his and John's stomachs and the friction is driving him crazy. He doesn't want to reach his peak again so soon, but he knows that he's getting close. John can tell that Seth is almost there, so he wants to help him along. Cena aims for his prostate and Seth's roar in ecstasy lets him know that he has located it. The brief tightening of Seth's internal muscles has John's orgasm approaching too.

"Seth, I want you to cum again for me," John states.

John's words coupled with his continued pounding at Seth's special spot, makes Seth unload almost instantly. Seth yells John's name and a few other indecipherable words as he enjoys another climax. Seth is still experiencing the aftershocks of his orgasm when he inadvertently scratches at the small gashes on John's back. Cena buries his head into Seth's sweaty neck and lightly bites down as he cums hard. Both men are sweating and panting and neither of them wants to move. John eventually rolls over so that he's right next to Seth.

"So, uh . . . is this the part where you kick me out?" Seth asks.

"No, but do you want to leave?" Cena counters.

Seth shakes his head. "No, I just thought that you'd want to get rid of me since I'm just a cheap fuck."

"You're not a cheap fuck, Seth. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression," John replies sincerely.

"You didn't, but Dean told me that―"

John places his finger on Seth's lips to silence him. "Whatever he told you was bullshit. I like you, Seth, a lot."

"But I don't understand. You were with Randy and he's practically perfect, so how could you want someone like me?" Seth questions.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. And Randy? I broke up with him because he wanted someone else," Cena answers.

"That's not possible," Seth says with a tiny grin.

"It was an amicable break up. He never cheated and he was truthful with me, but it still hurt. I'm over that now, I'm ready to move on," John explains.

"And you're sure that you want to move on with me?" Seth confirms.

John runs his fingers through Seth's hair. "Absolutely! You're a really good person and you have sexy hair."

Seth laughs before kissing John chastely. "We're kind of an odd couple, everyone is going to gossip about us."

"Let them," John remarks.

John pulls Seth's body closes to his and wraps his arms around him. They certainly are an unusual couple and people will definitely talk, but John doesn't care. John's relationship with Randy was great while it lasted and he'll always have feelings for him, but they just weren't meant to be. Seth has completely relaxed in Cena's arms and he's already falling asleep. John smiles at him and he can't help but think that he wouldn't mind holding him every night.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the extremely cheesy ending, I'm still struggling to write obviously!**

**I really hope this helps me cure my writer's block, my fingers are crossed!**

**I look forward to reading all of your reviews! **


End file.
